La Vida De Severus Snape
by Lolit
Summary: Ha nacido el hijo de la familia Snape. ¿Pero realmente es su hijo? ¿No es el niño que han secuestrado? - Cap 2
1. El Nacimiento

LA VIDA DE SEVERUS SNAPE  
  
Capítulo 1: El Nacimiento.  
  
Summary:  
Ha nacido el hijo de la familia Snape... pero... realmente es su hijo? ¿No es el niño que han secuestrado? - Cap 1  
  
Dedicado a:  
todas las fans de Sevy y a Eli [[La muchacha de los ojos tristes]] que fue la primera en saber sobre esta historia y a Sofia que fue la segunda y la que me cubrio mientras yo escribia la historia en clases.  
  
*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//* //*//*//*//*//  
  
Mientras la lluvia caia, una joven mujer daba a luz a un niño. El niño comenzo a llorar mientras su madre sonreia. La lluvia seguía cayendo con insistencia.  
  
La enfermera entro en la habitación de la reciente madre con él pequeñito bebé. Le entregó el niño a la mujer que lo recibió con mucha alegría sin saber lo que les esperaba. Un hombre de unos 21 años entró en la habitación y vio a su esposa y a su recién nacido hijo con mucha alegría y ternura.  
  
- Se llamará... - dijo la mujer  
  
- Kevin - la interrumpió su esposo  
  
- Si, Kevin, lindo nombre  
  
Y asi los recientes padres observaban a su hijo, su primer hijo. Un niño especial. Muy especial, no era como todos los otros. Era un mago. Su padre era mago, su madre una bruja. Eran especiales.  
  
- Querida, tengo que ir al trabajo, dentro de un rato viene tu hermana, no?  
  
- Si, ella viene, no te precoupes, estaremos bien.  
  
El señor coloco a su hijo en el moises, lo beso, beso a su esposa y se fue.  
  
Rato despues golpearon la puerta y entro alguien...  
  
- Viniste aqui... - y no hablo más, no era su hermana - Quienes son ustedes? - dijo con temor.  
  
- No te haremos daño, solo queremos algo. - dijo una voz femenina.  
  
- Mejor ni te muevas - dijo otra voz.  
  
La mujer encapuchada se dirigio hasta el moisés de Kevin.  
  
- Kevin noo, a mi hijo ni lo toquen - grito la mujer  
  
- Es justamente lo que vinimos a buscar - dijo la mujer encapuchada.  
  
La joven agarró la varita, pero la "secuestradora" fue mucho más rápida y le apunto directamente, agarrando la varita de la joven.  
  
- No, bruja mala. Eso no se hace conmigo, sabes? Tengo que llevarme a tu niño, muy lindo por cierto - dijo la secuestradora.  
  
- Vamos, si? - dijo la voz masculina.  
  
La joven comenzó a llorar y a gritar desseperadamente...  
  
- Mi hijo NOOOO  
  
Agarron un traslador y desaparecieron con el niño... dejando a la joven con un vacio intenso.  
  
- Kevin... - dijo la joven sin consuelo.  
  
===========================================================  
  
En una mansión enorme, el señor y la señora Snape estaban esperando fuera de su enorme mansión. Y las persona que esperaban aparecieron. Con un bebé en brazos.  
  
- Aqui esta su hijo - dijo la voz femenina.  
  
La mujer lo agarró, con un poco de brutalidad y sin cariño.  
  
- Un sangre puro - dijo la voz masculina.  
  
- Buen trabajo - dijo el señor Snape.  
  
- Y como se llama? - pregunto la señora.  
  
- Kevin.  
  
- Horrible - dijo el señor Snape.  
  
- Rita - dijo la señora a una elfo - Ve a buscar a Kate.  
  
- Si señora  
  
Y la elfa desaparecio.  
  
- Ustedes dos, siganme. - dijo el señor Snape.  
  
En eso aparece una mujer rubia, de ojos azules. De unos 18 años.  
  
- Me llamaba señora? - dijo la joven.  
  
- Si Kate, aqui esta mi hijo, el que tienes que cuidar.  
  
- Es muy bello - dijo agarrandolo con mucha ternura - Es precioso, y como se llama?  
  
- Severus - pausa - Severus Snape.  
  
*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//* //*//*//*//*//  
  
Holas!!! Yo con un nuevo fic xDD Sobre la vida de Sevy *o*  
  
Aun no se como se llaman los verdaderos padres de Sevy =P, si me dan sugerencias, se lo agradezco mucho n___n  
  
Espero sus reviews -o-  
  
Y que lena mis otros fics xDD  
  
Nos vemos =D  
  
Lolit xD 


	2. El pequeño Severus

LA VIDA DE SEVERUS SNAPE

CAPÍTULO 2: EL PEQUEÑO SEVERUS

Severus Snape estaba dormido en su cama de colcha verde. Su habitación era verde y su alfombra también. Todo en esa habitación era de verde y plata. En honor a los colores de la casa a la que pertenecieron sus padres: los Señores Snape. Ellos eran Slytherin. Y de seguro el también lo sería.

Sus padres no le demostraban mucho cariño ni nada por el estilo. Su madre nunca lo había cuidado siendo un bebé, de eso se había encargado siempre Kate, su niñera. Ella lo cuidaba, le dio de comer.

Eso hasta tener 5 años. Sus padres pensaron que ya era lo suficientemente grande para cuidarse solo y la despidieron.

Ella realmente lo quería, le daba amor, cariño. A veces lo miraba con tristeza y pena, como teniéndole lástima y no sabía el porqué. 

Le había enseñado muchas cosas. Era muy inteligente y astuto para su edad. Tenía 5 años y medio y por su inteligencia parecía de 8.

Siempre debía dirigirse a sus primogénitos como Padre y Madre. Algún día se imaginaba, que ellos realmente no lo eran y venían dos desconocidos a buscarlo, y se iban los tres juntos muy lejos, y le daban mucho amor.

Pero sabía que eso no era así. Ellos eran su familia y tenía que aceptarlo, él era un Snape.

Un nuevo día aparecía en la mansión de los Snape. El pequeño Severus se levantó. Se cambió y bajo a desayunar. Como todos los días lo haría solo. Siempre desayunaba en soledad.

Y en punto y sin falta, su maestro tutor llegó. Y las aburridas clases comenzaban...

Estaba aburrido de eso ¿Por qué no era normal como los demás?

Pero no. No hacía las cosas normales de un niño de cinco años, que solía jugar en un jardín muggle y dibujar. Pero no, el no. Tenía que hacer cosas como los chicos de primaria. Aparte de memorizarse hechizos, ¿De que le servía eso ahora? Si faltaba mucho para que asistiera a ese colegio...

Todo era tan fastidiante.

Todo se basaba en reglas en esa casa:

- No reir

- No jugar

- Tratar con respeto a sus padres

- Hacer todo lo que le ordenan sus padres

- Ser obediente

Y más aburridas reglas.

Estaba fastidado de todo eso...

Por una vez quería ser normal... ¿Era mucho pedir?

Tenái que comportarse frente a las amigas de su madre. Frente a los coios de su padre. No tenía amigos. No tenía juguetes. Solo libros, solo tenía que estudiar. Nunca reía, nunca lloraba.

Aún le venían en recuerdo los momentos lindos que pasó con Kate, ella lo quería mucho. Lo cuidaba, le llevaba juguetes a escondidas, que bellos días eran aquellos...

Aún así, seguía recibiendo sus cartas... en secreto, porque sus padres lo matarían y de seguro no les importaría que fuera su único hijo.

Bufó por décima vez en el día. Eso era aburrido. 

La hora de la cena llegó. Asqueroso. Puros vegetales horribles, por lo menos había un poco de carne. Odiaba esas horribles comidas. Kate le traía siempre pizza u otras cosas ricas. Pero no, ahora no podía y tenía que comer toda esa comida asquerosamente nutriente y sin sabor rico o agradable alguno.

Bufó otra vez.

Estaba cansa de ser un Snape.

Ere sencillamente horrible...

No se me ocurrió más =O=, está bien feo, pero bueno, pronto llegará el capítulo 3 =P


End file.
